DoppelGoten
by saiyansecret
Summary: DBZ yaoi (Goten/Goten selfcest, Vegeta/Goten, Goten/Vegeta/Goten) 1 year post-DBZ. Goten's double arrives from a parallel dimension with perfect timing.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

_**Chapter**_** 1**

"'The Saiyan Flu.'" ChiChi stood with her arms crossed, eyebrows raised at her youngest son who was still huddled under the sheet of his bed. "Of all the excuses I've heard from you, that one's by far the most original."

"It's true." Goten shrunk further under his sheet from the glare of his mother, who shook her head at the fact that a son of hers could have become so lazy.

"Son Goten, you should be ashamed of yourself," ChiChi lectured, "If such a thing existed, I would know by now. Your father's been gone with that kid for a year, and who are we to count on in case of disaster, huh? I think it's rather generous of Vegeta to take charge of your training. He didn't have to, you know."

Goten cringed at the mention of Vegeta, probably the last person he should see right now. His brother had warned him about Saiyan heat cycles, and the one that had hit him now was killing him. Good judgment and self-control were virtues that he could not count on, a fact he thought best not to remind his mother.

"Fine," ChiChi renounced, her arms falling to her sides, "I can't stand over you anymore, but if Vegeta asks where you were, you yourself can explain your 'Saiyan Flu.'" She turned on one heel and left, rolling her eyes as she closed the door of his room behind her.

Goten sighed wearily and curled back up into a ball. Coffee, food, and a long shower did nothing to help, nor did a senzu bean, and DIY only made it worse in the long run.

The summer had barely started, but despite the opened window and his electric fan on full blast, sweat dripped from his hairline, his face flushed and feverish.

Staring at Vegeta's perfect, muscular body through his scanty, tight spandex all day while trying to concentrate was asking too much, and Saiyans could sense these things. As it was he wanted him badly enough, and his dark regard and seductive smirk turned his knees to liquid. In his current state, he was dangerously close to pinning him to the wall or to the floor and...

The cramp in his loins then had him doubled over with a silent gasp of pain, a sharp reminder to avoid such thoughts. That was more easily said than done, especially since he could swear that Vegeta was purposely taunting him and standing closer to him than necessary to correct his techniques more than he ever had. No, he told himself firmly, that was his imagination.

He began to wish that he had someone 'safer', with whom he could just get it out of his system without making a fool of himself, but there was no such person. What a dumb thought. He limped over to his window to close the shade and curtain, then returned to bed, shutting his eyes.

"It looks like I chose the right time to show up," a strangely familiar voice said from the corner.

Goten nearly jumped out of his skin. "Wha-!"

He sat up in bed suddenly, his heart in his throat to the amusement of his mystery guest.

"What's the matter, Goten?" the voice inquired, its owner stepping out of the shadows, "You look like you just saw a ghost." His mouth curved up into an amused smirk.

Goten's mouth opened. He was staring at his own mirror image seemingly came to life. He could even feel his ki, equal to his own, and he smelled of the same tropical shower gel he used. He also wore his own yellow and green T-shirt with his name written on it that he'd just seen folded neatly in his drawer that morning, along with his favorite blue jeans and orange wristbands, and had his same shaggy hair spiked out in his Super Saiyan golden glow, large teal eyes and angelic face.

"Who are you?" Goten managed when he found his voice.

His apparent twin turned around to tap his fingers on the mirror of his closet door. "Don't you ever use this thing?" he asked, his smirk widening.

"I can see you look just like me," Goten said indignantly, "I asked who you are. I advise you to speak quickly." A glowing ball of ki formed in the palm of his hand, ready to fling at the intruder.

"Hey, easy." Calmly his double clasped his hand, easily absorbing his ki and putting it out. The hand was warm, as much flesh and blood as his own. "I thought it was obvious. I'm you."

Goten was shaking his head. "No way! I'm right here. How could you be me?"

Still lightly clasping Goten's hand, his strange doppelgänger sat down next to him on the bed, tracing the front closure of his red gi. The fingertips that grazed his feverish skin drew from him an unexpected shiver, which made his double smile. The latter's demeanor was not mocking or threatening, it was even friendly.

"It looks like we have a lot to talk about, Goten."

**TBC in Chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Goten frowned. "A tesseract? It's an 8-cell cubic prism." He became uneasy, as his mysterious double was sitting too close to him for comfort.

"Yes, it's also a geometric figure," the Goten double said patiently, "I mean time-space dimensions, like in the book 'A Wrinkle In Time'. Have you read it?"

Goten shook his head, though Trunks had told him about it. "That's science fiction," he scoffed impatiently.

Ignoring him, his double continued, "The fourth dimension is time, the fifth is a tesseract." Seeing Goten's blank look, he picked up both ends of his sheet. "If an insect had to walk from one end of this sheet to the other, it would be a long walk for it," he explained, then brought the two ends together. "But if we did this, it could just hop right over. Easier, right?"

"Meaning?"

"That's more or less how I got here," the double concluded, "All of us has a double who exists in a parallel dimension. In mine, Capsule Corp developped a system of interdimensional travel, and of course I wanted to meet my own double."

"Why?" Goten had begun to believe him and no longer saw him as a threat, though his current condition rendered him short tempered. He took the hand-held fan he'd borrowed from his mother from his nightstand and fanned himself vigorously, feeling more sweat drip from his brow.

"Maybe curiosity..." Now Goten could tell what made his double's voice different from his. He sounded more confident and sure of himself, more at ease. "...or maybe I'm a little narcissistic." His muscular arm slid smoothly around Goten's shoulder. "Why should I not be?" he voiced in his ear, drawing from him an involuntary shiver.

"If you knew the state I'm in right now, you wouldn't do that," Goten warned, his pulse racing nonetheless.

"You mean your Saiyan Flu?" His double smiled seductively. "That's okay, I have mine now, too." He paused. "What I don't get is why you're avoiding the one you should be after like a bloodhound. You know, he's not gonna be happy that you're not there, and I know what I'm talking about." His fingertips traced the muscular curves of Goten's bicep.

"Wh-why do you say that?" A tremor passed through Goten's form as well as his voice.

His double's smile widened. "In my dimension he's my lover," he confided, "In fact, we're very serious. I know he wants you. It's only a matter of time, and I can help you... you'll see. But first..." Delicately he lifted Goten's chin. "I want you, Goten. We're the same. Don't tell me you haven't looked in the mirror and wished..." His fingers stroked his cheek so lightly and rhythmically his eyes closed.

"What?" Goten's voice was barely audible, then he felt the sweetest, warmest lips pressed fondly to his own. Goten's shaking arms closed around his mirror image, then felt himself melting as he was pulled fluidly onto the other's lap and their kiss heated up. His most unadmittable fantasy felt so natural, and the thrill that coursed through him now caused a helpless moan to escape his throat.

"You know what." Goten felt himself lowered to the bed onto his back, sighing with pure bliss to feel the other's weight on him. It truly was himself, Goten realized dimly, though he hadn't realized having harbored such fantasies. He knew that in truth he was sexy, but dear God he wanted him!

Instinctively the other Goten writhed with him exactly as he liked it, a little dismayed to feel his own body respond identically, his breathing falling in ragged pants.

"Stop it." His voice that was meant to sound firm came out as a whine.

Goten felt the sash of his gi being slowly untied, his double giving him a lazy smile. "That's what I wanted to hear, 'Ten."

_He does know me,_ Goten's mind supplied, palpably feeling the last of his willpower evaporate.

**TBC in Chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**_** 3**

Goten's double laid the shirt of his gi aside, approvingly caressing his muscular chest. "We're beautiful, no?" Goten nodded, reaching down for his double's T-shirt that bore his own name and was stopped. "Not yet." Goten growled in frustration, his eyes glowing teal. "Patience. I know exactly what you like, and I've learned some things that will be useful to you."

"Like what?" Goten's eyes were half closed, his expression drunken as his doppelgänger teasingly sucked and nipped at his throat.

"Hm... for instance, when Vegeta wears his skimpiest clothes and takes the sexiest poses when he's looking at you, he wants you bad." His double's smirk became evil looking. "The rest I wanna show you."

His warm, sensual lips captured Goten's own, who leaned hard into the kiss until it heated up so much they were both panting with desire. He undid the drawstring of Goten's pants and slid them off, followed by his undershorts, freeing his straining erection. His mouth took to his yearning body, setting it on fire as not a sensitive inch of him was,missed. His ardent gasps and moans turned pleading, his body trembling as it was so knowingly stroked.

The other Goten's mouth worked its way upsucking and biting at the satiny skin between his thighs, causing Goten to cry out as though in pain, tugging impatiently at his golden hair. The other's hand covered his mouth.

"Hush," he admonished, "Your mother will hear." At that point Goten couldn't care less if the entire world could hear and see, as the insistant throbbing between his legs like a second heartbeat screamed for attention and would settle for nothing less. "Ow!" his doppelgänger exclaimed, bringing a hand to his head where Goten had yanked, then grinned. "Impatient little thing, aren't you?"

Goten's fierce growl was rewarded by the other Goten's talented tongue snaking up the underside of his turgid arousal, then gently sucking around its oversensitive hood.

"Uhn! Oh, God!" Goten's body trembled violently, his watering eyes rolling to the,back of his head in pure untainted bliss at being thus stimulated by someone other than his own hand, his cries turning to incoherent sobs as his aching shaft was engulfed into his warm, knowing mouth. Eagerly he sucked the three fingers presented to his own mouth, his legs wrapping over his double's shoulders.

The latter carefully slid in one wet digit at a time, carefully stretching him and insistantly rubbing his already contracting,nerve bundle. Hardly believing the small, strangled sounds that,came from his own throat, Goten rode the edge of the most dazzling orgasm he'd ever known, his eyes snapping open and nearly screaming in protest when it stopped. His double's hand was clamped over his mouth as he crawled seductively between his legs.

Goten watched in stunned fascination as his new twin peeled off his own clothes, his regard darkening with lust as Goten watched him with sheer, unbridled desire. Goten reached up to adoringly caress his perfect muscular curves. "Where've you been all this time?" what he thought was his own voice asked.

"Waiting for this." He crouched atop Goten, then magically was inside him, his thick heat making him swear he were being torn in half. Rendered speechless, Goten welcomed the searing pain as much as the,blinding pleasure, both which sent his,neglected senses reeling and had him begging for more each time. His masochistic streak was very pronounced, his new twin noted approvingly. The other Goten placed a hand over his,cramping loins, slowly massaging him as the warmth of his ki seeped inside, swirling brightly until he relaxed, then tilted his hips to hit his,magic point with each deep, hard thrust.

Goten clutched him tightly, not realizing that his fingernails dug hard into the snooth skin of his back as he thrust back wildly to impale himself harder as his sensations built, higher, higher...

"Oh, you're beautiful," Goten panted deliriously, "You're mine... make me yours... yeah... yeah!"

Among hot, demanding kisses, Goten's body convulsed with the most delicious climax he'd ever known, followed by that of his double, a series of wet, electric pulsations followed by a relief so intense he hadn't dreamed possible, then calm. So calm...

**TBC in Chapter 4...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Goten's mysterious doppelgänger stayed with him for most of the day. At first they made love nonstop to calm their heat cycles within reason, and during Goten's turn to top he discovered just how sweet and innocent his double really was. Afterward they reclined together, closely enlaced, and a lump formed in Goten's throat.

"I wish you could stay with me," Goten said wistfully, playing with a lock of the other Goten's hair. It had turned black again after their exertions.

His double took his hand understandingly. "You mean you're lonely. I told you, I'll help you with that."

Goten chewed his lip. "Vegeta would never be interested in me. Not in this world."

"I think you're in for a nice surprise, 'Ten," his doppelgänger told him with a mysterious smile. He liked,calling him as Vegeta did. "Let's just say it's an intuition. Our worlds aren't that different."

Goten swallowed hard. "And... will I see you again?"

"You can count on that, too." His hand softly stroked Goten's hair, whose head rested on his shoulder until he drifted off peacefully to sleep.

Having counted on taking a short catnap, evening had fallen on the Sons' small dome house when he awakened again. Not surprisingly, his double was gone and his heart sunk. It had been a dream after all.

However, a second dent was left in his pillow where it seemed another head had lain, and a small object caught his eye.

It was one orange wristband with his number 510 embroidered on the cuff. His eyes widening, he opened his dresser drawer where he kept his favorite clothes, and there atop his folded name T-shirt lay his own pair of orange wristbands. He owned several pairs of black ones, but only one pair of orange ones, which he believed brought him good luck.

Something else caught his attention, and he looked inside the lone orange one left on his bed. On the inside there was a small Post-It note stuck in. It read: _Later, 'Ten._

Smiling, Goten took his signature T-shirt and jeans from his dresser and changed into them, tucking the single orange band in their place. So, it was true, he thought with a grin, he really had been there. Goten sat back down on his bed his bed with a sigh, musing in wonder. Stranger things had happened.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door, which startled him. It wasn't his mother's knock, nor was it her ki, yet both were familiar. Slowly he opened the door, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Vegeta-san?" Suddenly he felt lightheaded until he found his voice again. "Uhm... doozo," he invited, noticing the amused look on Vegeta's face as he closed the door again.

The latter approached him, his growing amusement evident. "'Saiyan Flu,'" he commented with a raised eyebrow, "That sounds serious. Maybe you should be in bed."

Goten laughed nervously. "I was, I just... wasn't in the mood to be creative." A bit intimidated, he backed away slightly, feeling his back touch the wall.

Vegeta's mouth curved up in a soft, fascinated smile. "I don't know..." He reached out to touch Goten's face, which was suddenly flushed and feverish again. "Seems like a symptom to me. I wouldn't say flu, but it's definitely a Saiyan affliction." His hand moved slowly from his damp forehead to his flushed cheek, making Goten's heart pound wildly.

"Uhm... I..." Goten faltered, looking quickly at the floor. It wasn't helping that Vegeta's smoldering eyes swept slowly from his head to toe, his lazy smile widening.

"It's true that your mother would not have understood," he voiced softly, "Luckily there's a cure for it." His hand stroked his cheek and Goten looked up in surprise, seeing that his smile was as soft as his voice. Very strange...

"Wh-what?" Goten managed, his eyes trapped in Vegeta's blazing regard. He was also trapped between Vegeta's arms, as he'd placed his hands on the wall at either side of his head.

Vegeta's expression had softened like his voice and he inched closer still, his hands gently cupping his face. "Here's a start."

Before Goten had time for another thought, Vegeta's lips were pressed warmly to his own, flooding his whole being with tingling bliss.

Melting euphorically into Vegeta's embrace that heated up fast, Goten's eyes closed with a sigh as Vegeta's strong arms pulled him close. Without question Goten held him tightly as he did in his dreams, ecstatically returning his sensual kiss and believing now that if this were possible, anything was.

**End of Part I; Mystery To Be Continued in Part II**


End file.
